Talk:Dead Island
Anyone else agree that the gameplay section seems a little like a "Did you know?". Half of it is speculation with nothing it back it up. Not to mention the grammar, although I think I added the last one, being the most "did you know" styled point... :P -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yupp. Some cleanup might help, and stricter citing. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Comparing I think we should remove the line about the "Left 4 Dead, Dead Rising 2, Just Cause 2" comparisons. Do we really need that? Don't you think that's a little insulting to the game developers? It's like you're telling them "There's nothing unique/original/special about this game. Its just a combo of these games". They put years into making this game. The least we can do is not degrade it to previous titles. There is nothing wrong with those titles. I personally hate everything about Left 4 Dead. I've seen gameplay of Dead Island, and I think it looks amazing. It's its own game. If you were to write a book, or a movie and your audience said that it is exactly like another book/movie that they have read/watched, how would that make you feel? Dead Island didn't steal any ideas. I think some titles may have influenced them though. The only relation this would havet o Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising is that it's a zombie themed game. That's all. I'm just putting it out there. It's its own game. We should be respectful to the developers. You don't hear any developers comparing their games to other titles by different developers.Majoras Shadow 13:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :That's an official source's comparison, not ours, one that has been rementioned countless times. If the developers had a problem with it, they would have acted directly, and they have even acknowledged that the game is similar to others but is still special in its own right. So no, as far as I'm concerned, the line should stay. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 16:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Source? What source? Some persons review about a game that isn't even released? This is first time I've seen something like this on a game wiki. You don't see other game wikis quoting video game reviews by IGN, or Gamespot. And whern they do, they usually pick a subject that actually matters. I don't see anybody comparing GTA IV with Saints row "Except with crappy graphics". I've had enough arguing about this with everybody I see on every Dead Island video on Youtube. It's its own game. Its own project. And it seems a bit out of place to be putting on a wiki. It's speculation, from a person already reviewing a game before it even comes out?Majoras Shadow 20:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, it's a person who played the game and previewed it. At the time, it was one of the first and by far one of the best sources of information, and if you're against comparing, then what does '...I've seen something like this on a game wiki' really mean? We do something that you haven't seen on another wiki? That's a comparison. Again, it is a legitimate preview (by someone who played the game or at least a portion of it) and the comparison is not biased toward the DI project, but rather informative on how the mechanics of the game work. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 09:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I apologize then...Do as you wish. But maybe alternate it, or add onto it? The only reason I have a problem with it is because..Well, Fallout 3, Just Cause 2, Dead Rising..They're all great games. I don't much like Dead Rising 2, but oh well..Anyways, I've been arguing with people about this for while. Some of them are innocent, and they just simply mean "Oh, this game looks really good!", but then I've run into some who do the comparisons with the intention of trashing it..I respect peoples opinions, but that doesn't mean they have to ruin it for anybody else. People are trashing RAGE because its just like Fallout 3 or Borderlands. I'm not bossy, or trying to force my opinions on anybody. I'm just trying to encourage people not be judgemental about a game that isn't even out. I'm hoping of going into video game development myself, and I know I wouldn't want people to be doing that to a game that I spent three years on. Anyways, a misunderstanding on my part.Majoras Shadow 13:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. I know how you feel; when I'm exited for something, I hate it when someone is all negative about it, and I especially hate it when they judge it for what it's not. Again, no problem. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 18:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thats a moving paragraph Bob, completely agree with you there. To add my 2 cents, no alteration is needed. Majoras Shadow I understand that comparison is beyond stupid if taken as far as this, but what we have really isn't that bad. When the game comes out we can surely know for ourselves what we can compare it to and hopefully then remove any comparison away from the wiki as it is really, someones opinion not fact. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 23:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally enjoy comparisons... I mean other than what i've played before how am i going to know if i'll enjoy a game? I love Fallout 3, Love Dead Rising, Love Left 4 Dead. When people tell me its a mash up of all those, i'm jumping all over that. However there are only small aspects of each one in it. There is a story. While not as deep or time consuming as Fallout 3 it IS a good long story. (It's an RPG after all). ::Weapon Mods, ala Dead Rising 2, however its much more immersive. First Person shooter, like L4D. (And somewhat Fallout). There is also the Weapon Colour coding like in so many games. Marvel Legends had the colour coding along with the wording before it. i.e.'Weak', 'Feeble', stuff like that. Its just an aspect of the game. Something people build on. ::This Game was in developement for a very long time. No one picked it up until Deep Silver finally did. I'm very happy with the final outcome. the only nitpick is that it isn't as long as I would have liked it to be. However, you really can only take the Zombie survival to certain level. I think they Nail'd it. ::Monster Mark 02:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC)User:Monster Mark :: Opening Whose eyes were we looking through in the opening sequence? ZanyDragon (talk) 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No one knows, ask the developers. Brian (talk) 17:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Predecessor Do you think it is neccesary to add some information on the game from 2008, it was a lot different back then but was still the same game. I can provide some info but want to know wether anyone thinks we really need it?? Brian (talk) 17:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC)